Dark And Light
by SylviaSnape98
Summary: Harry had finally had enough, and he was going to prove it. Suicide! and Dark!Harry


**This story is really dark, and I am only mostly proud of it. It's a suicide fic that doesn't mention how it ends or what happened to the others. There's no relationship that isn't mentioned in the book and I kept to the dark side of things. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer; I have never, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. And may the world rejoice.**

He walked into the Hall, staring at the familiar faces. Everyone was sitting anywhere, weeping, their tears filling up glasses of the fallen. He looked at the people he had considered family, staring at their fallen faces, some reaching for each other, others laughing for the last time in their lives. Off in their new world they were off to the daily races that would take them nowhere, they were going nowhere.

He walked with no expression until he hit the Whomping Willow. It had been damaged horribly in the battle, but he just passed under it to the secret passage, to the last living place of Severus Snape. He passed the room he was in and sat on a broken bed. All he wanted to do was hide his head and drown in sorrow like there was no tomorrow.

He fell asleep to dreams of himself dying at the hands of the Dark Lord and when he woke he felt refreshed and he couldn't help but laugh. He found if funny, even though it was sad, that the dreams in which he was dying were the best he had ever had. He glanced at the door in which his two friends stood, hands tightly clasped together, not sure on how to speak.

"Harry…? Tell us what's wrong." Hermione' s voice sought.

He snorted. "I find it hard to tell you, _I _find it hard to take it the right way… But when people run in circles… Have you ever been insane, Hermione? I have. I've been insane, I am insane. And I know that you're insane too… Because this is a very, _very _mad world.

"A world where a man who thought he was a grandfather to us all thought it was fine to just leave it on the shoulders of a child to kill a man, and the child had no choice but to listen when all of his friends and family members fell around him."

"Mate, you're just feeling survivor's guilt. We all are." Ron deadpanned, not even noticing that he had interrupted his friend.

"No… No you're not." And the door slammed in the faces of the false friends who thought they were real.

**20 Years later**

_**The Boy-Who-Lived Now a Missing Man**_

_By Amelia Bones_

_After searching for Harry Potter for Three months we have now announced the Savior of the Wizarding World Missing! His friends and loved ones have no idea where he could have gone off to after searching all of his past hiding places._

"_I'm so worried about Harry," Harry's longtime friend Hermione Granger said to me with tears in her eyes. "I don't know where he could have gone, I never thought that…" At this point she chokes on her tears and her Fiancée (Ron Weasley. Turn to page six for further details on the engagement of the happy couple) rubs her shoulders._

"_What 'Mione means is that Harry would never run away from his problems like this. He was the bravest man I ever knew; we didn't know that he could even feel fear. And now that he's run off we're even more worried." His nose turns slightly red as he looks away trying to calm himself. _

_I tried to ask Miss Ginny Weasley (Mr. Potter's long time girlfriend) about what she thought but she broke down to quickly to leave an understandable comment. _

_So now, we are all asked, at which point are we going to see Harry Potter's Biography in these pages?_

He looked down at the page of the Daily Prophet from almost 20 years ago and laughed coyly, "They're not worried now, are they? They still haven't figured out where I am! Aren't they silly Sev?" Harry Potter said as he looked over at the skeleton of the man who treated him like he wasn't famous. He paused as if hearing a reply and laughed openly.

"Oh, you are in a mood today, you silly man!"

As the people stared down at him from their places up above they all frowned sadly, "James, is Harry going to be okay…?" The redheaded woman asked as she leaned into the man with fear and tears in her eyes.

"Of course Lily-flower, everyone is okay when they come up. Even Sirius is mostly okay." A man with messy brown hair replied with a smirk.

"Oi, you blighter! Take it back or feel the wrath of the all powerful Sirius Black!" A man said, jumping up onto the table he was playing chess on ignoring the screaming of the pieces.

"Sirius," The man he was playing with sighed. "Would you please behave like you aren't a complete idiot."

"Oi! What is this, pick on Sirius day?"

"Well, when hasn't it bee pick on Sirius day?" A woman with bright bubblegum pink hair asked with a huge smile.

"Even my niece is picking on me! How dare you people pick on me?"

Every one of the three Marauders shook their heads as the women laughed, "Sev? Aren't you going to come over?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Why should I?" A man grumbled from a corner that he was sitting in, reading a book.

"Because you're the fourth Marauder that we never had," Remus said with a smile. "You can't be sitting over there forever. And if you are you will get mighty bored when Harry finally comes up."

"Yeah, Snivvy. We don't bite too hard." James said earning a slap to the back of the head. Severus sighed and threw another book at the eldest Potter.

"I despise all of you."

"Keep telling yourself that." Harry Potter said as he stepped through the door.

"Welcome Harry. We love you." Lily said as she hugged the son she had left at such a young age.


End file.
